Beauty of Darkness
by Jilly Beany
Summary: AU. Harry and Draco Potter lost their mother twenty years ago. Harry thought their father was crazy when he said things about demons and monsters but when these demons come for the boys and their father disappears it times for them to face their past.
1. The Story begins

Beauty of Darkness

* * *

AU.

Full summery.

The supernatural was nothing more then stories for Harry and Draco Potter and nightmares were nothing more then what plagued these young men after the night they lost their mother.

But after the disappearance of their father James Potter and the arrival of his so called partner Hermione Granger they are about to discover that supernatural creatures are real and they really do go bump in the night.

* * *

Chapter one

Story begins

the soft humming travelled out the open door beckoning the tall dark haired man to stand and watch the red haired woman bending over a white crib with a peaceful look across her face.

"You know Sirius doesn't like to be kept waiting James" the woman called softly causing the dark haired man to chuckle to himself before he strolled into the child's room coming to a stop by the woman's side resting his hand on the small of her back.

"Oh love you know how hard it is for me to leave" James Potter declared as he looked at the sleeping one year in the crib with a proud smile.

"James Potter we go through this every time, I'm going to be here when you get back and so will the boys" the red head woman declared with mock seriousness turning her green eyes on the man standing beside her.

"Lilly love I get to worry considering what me, Sirius and Remus have to do I get to worry" James declared as Lilly Potter shook her head and took her husbands hand and drew her from the room.

Making sure the baby was still sleeping Lilly turned to James who had his head ducked.

"James if I couldn't take care of myself I wouldn't have agreed to marry you let alone have your kids" Lilly retorted folding her arms coursing James to groan before looking at his wife.

"If you don't want to go" "You know it's not that... I can't turn my back on this... it's just I hate thinking about you and the boys here all alone" James stated as Lilly smiled brightly at him before wrapping her slender arms around his neck, her fingers trailing through his unruly dark hair.

"At least you know we're here safe and sound while you protect the world, one supernatural creature at a time" Lilly assured as James smirked down at her before kissing her nose.

"Where's my big man then" James questioned as Lilly tilted her head towards the wooden door furtherest from the babies room.

"You know he pouts whenever you go off on one of your hunts... don't worry though by the time you come back Draco will be all over you wanting to hear your big tales of saving the world" Lilly declared as James laughed before pulling away from her and giving her a quick kiss he hurried down the hallway.

With a sigh James pushed the door open to find a blonde haired five year old sitting on his bed with his arms folded.

"Drake" James called but the blonde boy simply turned away and pouted gaining another sigh from James before he walked into the room and slumped down on the bed.

"Draco I know you don't like it but it's what I have to do... I have to do this for you and Harry and your mum" James stated causing the young boy to turn his dark eyes to James before quickly lowing them.

"I want to come" Draco Potter muttered as James grinned at his five year old son before reaching out and ruffling his hair.

"Dad" Draco whined with a smile as he pushed the larger hand away from his head while James grabbed Draco and dragged him towards him in a hug.

"When your older I promise to teach you and Harry everything you need to know about protecting yourselves and your mum as well. For now I just need you to look after your baby brother and mum" James ordered as Draco nodded burying into James' side.

"Promise" Draco questioned as James nodded before pressing a kiss to Draco's head before standing and ruffling Draco's hair causing the boy to squeal and dive under his covers.

* * *

The dark night chirped and howled with creatures hidden by shadows. A small rodent scurried away when the three shadowed men moved silently through the woods.

"All I'm saying is that your a family man now James" the golden haired man declared causing James to snap his head towards him.

"Remus cut it out" James hissed causing the other dark haired man to glare at the pair then huff to himself.

"The pair of you gits better zip it or we might as well just sit here with targets on us" Sirius Black snapped causing both men to look at him.

"Sirius didn't get his weekly snuggle" Remus teased before Sirius lurched for the other man causing him to chuckle.

"What's her this week" James questioned as Sirius came to a stop before turning on his two friends with a glare.

"Look just because I'm not looking for this mushy love stuff does not mean you get to judge me... I'm in the prime of my life with a hell of a lot to offer to women" Sirius exclaimed causing his friends to chuckle and shake their heads before leaving him to stand there.

"I don't _love _this job but I don't hate it; I'm doing it for my family" James admitted as Remus gave him a look before looking away again.

Sirius followed the pair grumbling under his breath.

"We're not as young as we was twenty years ago when we first started all this James, we've lost good people because of this but do you really want to go home one day and find your boys grown up and not knowing where the years went" Remus offered as James shook his head.

"I'm doing this so my boys will grow up and when I'm ready to hang up my wand I know that I've made it that much better for them" James retorted holding his shot gun 'wand' closer to him.

"And besides the more demons we take out the less guilty I feel every time I look at Drake" James all but whispered causing his friends to duck their heads in memory of their fallen friend Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius would never blame you James... nor Narcissus, what happened is the worst of our job" Sirius assured catching up to the tall man.

"And what's the best part of it Sirius knowing I get to watch Draco grow up" James demanded as Sirius shook his head and gave his friend a rueful smile.

"Nope it's getting the girls" Sirius offered with a waggle of his eyebrows causing his friends to roll their eyes but at least offer him a light hearted smile.

The trio walked in silence for several seconds thinking over their lost friends before a snapping sound echoed throughout the woods.

"I thought demons were meant to be smart" Remus breathed as he lifted his shotgun up and wedged it against his armpit.

"Nope never said anything about them being smart" Sirius declared his own stance shifting as he scanned the surrounding woods.

"And no one ever said Phoenix hunters were smart either" a slithering voice declared from the shadows causing the three men to spin round and stare at the tall and thin blonde man smirking at them.

James held his breath as his wand wavered slightly but never enough to leave the target he had on the blonde's chest.

"I never thought you would have come considering it was such a clear trap," the blonde drawled as his mouth twisted into an evil snarl.

"You should know us better death eater" Sirius snapped before he yanked a smaller gun from his holster and pointed it towards his left where another shadow was slipping away from a tree.

"Always got eyes behind us" Sirius declared as the blonde shook his head before moving forward either ignoring the way the men held their guns tighter or not bothered by them.

"If we wanted you dead hunters _I _would have _killed _you the moment you got out of the car" the blonde admitted flashing his grey eyes at the three men while two more shadows moved behind the trio.

"Lucius" James breathed causing the blonde to snap his head towards him and grin.

"Always was the naïve one wasn't you James, Lucius is dead... his soul died the moment I stole his body" Lucius drawled as James glared at him before cocking his shot gun and levelled it with Lucius head.

"How is my boy James... I hope your feeding him right" Lucius mocked as James growled but Remus stepped closer forcing him to move his shot gun.

"It's a pity I would have loved to have seen him tonight but... well the masters plans can't be changed" Lucius offered with a shrug causing the three men to stiffen and stare at him.

"What the hell" Sirius demanded before James lowered his arms and shook his head. Spinning round James fired at the first shadow closing in on them before spiriting towards the way they came not even looking at the fallen body.

"JAMES" Remus called before another shadow leapt forward and with a glint of silver arched a knife through the air and brought it down into Remus' arm.

"SON OF A" Remus howled bringing his gun round and firing off a shot before being dragged back by Sirius. The two men raced as fast as they could behind James while the sound of Lucius laughter rang out behind them.

James was already starting the car up as Remus and Sirius emerged from the trees; by the time James was pulling back Sirius had stuffed Remus in the back of the car before climbing in himself.

"James what the fuck is going on" Sirius growled daring to throw his dark haired friend a look only to see fear and panic flickering across James' face.

"Lilly" James growled never once looking away from the road while Sirius threw Remus a first aid kid from beneath his chair all the while watching James closely.

"He could have been lying" Remus offered as he ripped his own sleeve and didn't even blink at the rapidly bleeding cut along his upper arm.

"Bollocks... those things were waiting for us" James snapped as the two men watched him in silence. After ten minutes of speeding the trio pulled to a stop out side the Potter home to find it in complete darkness apart from one lone window that shone brightly.

"It looks" James was already charging towards the house causing his friends to scramble out of the car and chase after their friend.

Bursting through the front door seconds after James, Sirius and Remus managed to pile into the hallway without slamming into James once the smell of gun powder hit their noses.

"LILLY" James shouted racing through the living room towards the stairs only to collapse to his knees forcing his friends to follow then stop.

Laying in a heap behind the sofa was Draco, his small chest heaving up and down while blood gushed from his forehead and forearm where a fresh burn glared up at them from the child's pale skin.

"Drake" James sobbed collecting the boy up in his arms while Remus kneed besides the pair and Sirius moved further into the house.

"DRACO" James called but the boy remained still in his arms.

"James go find Lilly and Harry" Remus ordered attempting to take Draco from James but the other man clutched him tightly to him.

"JAMES" Remus screamed in James' ear causing the man to jerk back and allow Remus the time to snatch Draco from his arms.

"GO FIND THEM" Remus snarled lifting the small child in his arms and stood forcing James to stare blankly at him for a few seconds before jumping to his feet and racing up the stairs before Sirius returned from the kitchen shaking his head.

"A death eater- dead" Sirius declared forcing himself to look any where else apart from Draco laying in Remus' arms. From up stairs there was a howl before a baby started to scream.

James came to a stumbling halt at the door way to Harry's room only to find Harry missing from the crib and a tall dark figure hunching over something in the corner.

"JAMES" Lilly screamed from beyond the robe figure causing James to jump forward only to be flung backwards tipping the crib over.

With a howl of pain James knew his rib was cracked but he stiffened when he heard the screams of Harry coming from the closet beside him.

Hurrying to his feet he yanked the doors open to find two watery green eyes staring up at him.

"Ah so the great hunter has returned home" a slithering voice drawled behind him causing James to growl and spin round to find a deathly pale man staring at him with red eyes and slits for a nose.

"Voldermort" James breathed before his hazel eyes glided towards the side and he saw his wife struggling to sit up as blood pooled around her.

"You bastard I'm going to kill you" James growled as his eyes darkened and Voldermort grinned at him.

"Really... how do you plan to do that when you are going to be bleeding to death as I kill your son and force Draco to join his father in hell" Voldermort mocked moving forward flickering his eyes between James and Harry.

"Over your dead body... you are not going to take my boys" James promised in a gravel voice causing Voldermort to stiffen for a second before snapping his arm up and a green bolt of light shot out only missing James and he dove to the side.

"Silly mortal did you think we would let you destroy us and not fight back. You brought this on yourself Potter... what pain your family will suffer tonight will be because of you" Voldermort snarled moving closer to Harry while James spat blood on the floor before glaring up at the demon.

"My family aren't the ones going to die tonight Voldie" James spat with a twisted smirk on his face causing the demon to sneer at him before moving forward again but before James could move Voldermort lifted a hand and caused James to stiffen.

"Watch as I kill your son, then I'll finish your wife off," Voldermort drawled causing James to growl at him in response before attempting to look at Lilly.

"And once I've slaughtered your two friends downstairs I will offer Draco to a rather nasty death eater waiting to have his fun on earth" Voldermort declared with a smirk before he stood over Harry who screamed loudly at him.

Lifting his pale claw like hand towards Harry Voldermort sent one last smirk towards James before resting his red eyes on the baby.

However neither Voldermort nor James noticed Lilly holding a shot gun against her trembling body and point it towards Voldermort.

With a loud bang Voldermort scream before bucking backwards just as Harry began to scream in pain. Feeling his legs move James sprung to his feet and stumbled into Voldermort just as another shot went off before the shot gun fell to the ground.

In a blinding green light James landed on the ground alone just as Lilly slumped down in a pool of blood.

"Lilly" James called as he half crawled half dragged himself to his wife who coughed blood over her ruined shirt.

"Get them out James" Lilly whispered as James clung to her shaking his head trying to find the main wound on her broken body.

"Potter get my boys out of here now" Lilly snarled pushing her husband away from her causing James to glare at her.

"Listen to me you bloody woman I'm getting" "POTTER FUCKING LISTEN" Lilly snarled before coughing again causing James to let tears roll from his eyes.

"You get my sons out of this house and you make sure that you kill the son of a bitch" Lilly ordered before her body gave a shudder and she winched.

"I love you" James sobbed as Lilly nodded pressing a bloody hand against his cheek.

"One of these days James Potter I'm going to haunt you" Lilly ordered as James shook his head watching as his wife winched again before her eyes slipped close and her body went still.

Shaking her for a few moments James sobbed against his wife's chest listening to his own breathing and his son screams.

Glancing at his wife's body James held Harry close to him ignoring the child's screams. He ignored them as he stumbled down the stairs and out of the house seeing Remus and Sirius watching the house with pain and understanding.

"James" Sirius called but the other man carried on walking towards Lilly's car. After yanking the baby seat from the car he turned towards his own car growling at how his friends watched him.

"Burn it down" James ordered handing Harry to Remus before fitting the baby seat into the back of his car not looking at Draco's sleeping form.

"James think about" "I SAID FUCKING BURN IT DOWN" James screamed watching as his friends nodded slowly and turned back to the house.

After the fire was lit and Harry put in the car James tossed the keys to Remus while watching the house he had called home for twenty five years burn.

"I'll meet you at the shack in the morning... clean the boys up" James ordered forcing his hardening eyes on the fire.

"James I can stay" Remus declared but James turned away from them and carried on watching the house.

With a sigh the two other men climbed into the car and watched for a few seconds as James slowly collapsed to the ground as the sobs shook his body violently.

Sirius glanced at the two boys in the back of the car and sighed when he found Harry staring at him with his large watery green eyes and the fresh wound screaming out against his pale skin.

"Welcome to hell on earth boys" Sirius whispered as Remus drove them away from the burning house and the broken James Potter.

* * *

Ok so I've been watching wayyyy toooo much Supernatural lately and with the weather how it is I've got a lot of time on my hands so I thought I would create my own version of the tv show within the Harry Potter verse.

Like it? Hate it? might as well tell me because either way I'm going to carry on with it, just like to know what you think.


	2. And now comes hell

Chapter two

And now here comes hell

* * *

"_Welcome to hell on earth boys" _the deep voice echoed around the darkness before a woman's scream pierced the dark bubble surrounding him.

Fighting hard against the tightness surrounding his body the man could only scream when the pain in his head increased.

"_When you grow up I hope you can forgive me" _the man tired to cling to his father's presence but that too slip into the darkness.

He was all alone as the pain increased and the screams that was once distance soon became closer.

"_what pain your family suffer tonight will be because of you" _he had once thought that voice belonged to the bogeyman but something in the darkness made it a _memory _and not a night mare.

With a blinding green light the pain in his head caused him to scream out in pain and fling himself deeper into the darkness.

* * *

Twenty one year old Harry Potter breathed heavily as his green eyes scanned the dark room, fragments of his nightmare still clinging to him as he attempted to ease himself back into the real world.

Reaching out blindly Harry felt his callous fingers skitter against his cold glasses, with a sigh he plucked them from their spot and slipped them on before glancing at the clock that told him in the dark room it was two am.

Groaning Harry was tempted to fling himself backwards and try to get some more sleep but a sound startled him, a ping on his window forced him to stiffen and for a spilt second the tight feeling of the darkness made his breath hitch but then he saw another pebble hit his window and a smile stole across his face.

Jumping from the bed and snatching up a t-shirt Harry raced out of his door and down the stairs. As though reading his mind a figure was now stood out side the door.

Smirking Harry flung the door open to find a slender red haired woman standing on the front steps staring up at him.

"You sleep like the dead Potter" the woman snipped as Harry chuckled before wrapping his arms around the woman and lifted her up causing her to squeal.

"Harry" the woman squealed before Harry let her go but just as quickly press his lips against hers. Threading her fingers through his unruly dark hair the red haired woman allowed him to pull them back into the house and towards the stairs.

Before Harry could lead them up stairs the woman pulled back and grinned up at Harry.

"Ginny" Harry pouted but Ginny Weasley shook her head propping her hands on her hips.

"Harry James Potter do you really think I'm going to sleep with you when we're meant to be getting married today," Ginny teased as Harry scrubbed at his neck and shrugged.

"Your the one sneaking up to the house" Harry pointed out as Ginny rolled her eyes and walked into the small living room.

"I just wanted to see you one last time... you know this will be the longest we've been away from each since we moved into the house" Ginny threw over her shoulder before slumping down on their sofa only to see the box of pictures Harry always hid away.

"I was getting rid of things" Harry quickly stammered before he went to grab the box but Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him down beside her.

"Harry I'm sure your dad would have come if he could" Ginny soothed picking up the picture of Harry, James and Draco when the boys were teenagers.

"I know but after what happened I doubt he still counts me as a son" Harry muttered staring at the picture before Ginny lent her head against his shoulder.

"oh love... your dad doesn't hate you and all that is in the past" Ginny assured putting the picture down and sighing against Harry.

"I thought Draco might have turned up... I know after last month and the party your family might not want him there but when Draco drinks he says stupid things" Harry admitted as Ginny smirked and pulled back to look at him.

"After he said marriage was punishment and you would have to be bloody mental to agree to it?" Ginny questioned as Harry flushed and shrugged.

"What can I say after spending so much time with our god father Sirius is it any wonder why Draco is the way is he is" Harry questioned as Ginny thought for a second before shaking her head in agreement.

"Harry in seven hours we're going to be starting our own family and that's all that really matters right?" Ginny questioned as Harry ducked his head and sighed.

"Gin nothing would stop me from getting married to you but I just... I guess I want what you have. A mother who nearly has a break down each week over another wedding arrangement, a father who is normal and a brother who doesn't disappear for months on end only to have to call me because he's in trouble or laying low because of some girl" Harry admitted as Ginny smiled at him and held him close.

"Well as soon as you say I do today you will have a mother in law who will be asking for grandchildren, a father in law who just nods when you talk to him and six brother in laws who will try to get you in trouble but will cause hell if any one else does" Ginny assured as Harry grinned and tightened his hold on her.

"Today is about creating a new future and forgetting the past" Ginny admitted as Harry nodded forcing his nightmares away.

"Are you going to be OK" Ginny questioned as Harry nodded into her hair before pulling back and smiling brightly at her.

"Good because Fred and George can only cover for me for so long before mum catches them out" Ginny ordered before noticing the evil glint to Harry's eyes.

"Potter" she warned before squealing as Harry grabbed her and crashed his lips to hers.

* * *

Grinning to himself Harry watched as Ginny hurried down the street attempting to smooth her long red hair out before throwing a wave over her shoulder.

Waving back Harry hissed when a sudden pain flashed through his head, screwing his eyes shut he opened them to see Ginny disappearing around a corner and a shadow moving away from an alley.

Rubbing his eyes Harry looked back to see nothing moving causing him to frown.

After locking the door and switching the lights off Harry went to mount the stairs in order to gain some sleep only to stop when he heard a sharp sound from the kitchen. Stiffening he rubbed his head as the last of the pain ebbed away from him before moving to the kitchen area.

On his way he grabbed a baseball bat sitting behind the only bookshelf and focused his green eyes on the door way leading to the kitchen/dining room.

Lifting the baseball bat over his shoulder he crept towards the kitchen remembering the few things his father and Sirius taught him about taking care of himself.

Harry held his breath as he reached the doorway and saw a dark shadow standing in front of the white fridge, lifting the bat he was ready to swing when the figure opened the door and was lit up by the light.

"Shit Draco" Harry groaned as he lowered the bat and switched the kitchen light only to have the blonde head of his adoptive brother popped his head up and grin at him.

After twenty years Draco had become a ladies man, a sharp face that always held what most women had called a sexy smirk. His blonde hair cut close to his hair and always styled. But Harry had been told time and time again that it was his brother's eyes that got most women.

It was a trait with the Potter boys, despite Draco not being a blood Potter, that their eyes were their most defining points.

"Hey," Draco called before straightening up and closing the door before digging his hands into his jeans pockets.

"so where's the fire whiskey" Draco questioned causing Harry to roll his eyes and turn his back on his brother and walked back into the living room.

"How long have you been in the house Draco" Harry demanded as his brother followed him and sighed.

"I have yet to hear a greeting there scar head" Draco teased as he slumped on the sofa propping his feet on the coffee table.

"About five minutes... long enough to see you putting the moves on your girl as she left, Harry I'm disappointed in you, women only leave in the morning" Draco declared causing Harry to glare at him before moving around the sofa and kicking his brother's feet from the table.

"Shut up jerk and you do know breaking in to a house is still _illegal" _harry pointed out as Draco smirked at him before raising his eyebrow.

"A: I didn't _break in_ so un knot those girly knickers you have on and B: it isn't illegal when it's your brother's house" Draco pointed out as Harry slumped down beside him storing the bat beneath the table.

"It is illegal when you don't have a key Draco and if you've broken a window Ginny will hurt you" Harry pointed out causing Draco to roll his eyes and throw his arms up.

"I'm scared I'm sure and I didn't break a window please give me more credit then that scar head" Draco ordered as Harry groaned and rubbed his face.

"So what I' am going to bail you out for now Draco" Harry demanded as Draco gave his brother a hurt look before pressing a hand against his chest.

"My baby brother is getting married and I'm not allowed to come to the wedding; Harry I'm hurt" Draco declared but Harry simply gave him a cool look.

"OK so maybe I ran into some bad luck concerning some thugs but it's nothing I can't take care of so don't think you need to protect me and besides I mean it. It's not every day my brother gets married" Draco admitted before looking around the living room.

"Are you being serious because if you pull any crap like last month at the engagement party" Harry warned as Draco shook his head and held his hands up again.

"I won't even drink" Draco promised before rolling his eyes at Harry's pointed glare.

"Fine I won't drink _much _and that's the best your getting from me" Draco growled as Harry smiled at his brother before yawning.

"You need a suit" "I've got one in the car... figured I would be in the part of the world so I guess why not splash out for my little brother's marriage" Draco declared with a shrug ignoring Harry's proud look.

"And considering how much like a girl you are I guess I'll only need the suit once" Draco teased causing Harry to glare at his brother.

"I'm going to bed... there is pillows and covers under the stairs" Harry ordered as Draco saluted him before propping his feet on the table.

"Feet off the table Draco and good night" Harry threw over his shoulder before hitting the light for the living room causing Draco to mutter.

"Jerk"

"Bitch face"

The two brothers both chuckled to them selves as they settled in for the night.

A few streets away Ginny Weasley smirked to herself as she remembered the latest make out session with Harry before she left for the night.

In a few hours time she would be Mrs Harry Potter. Old fashioned but considering how she felt she didn't care, after meeting the shy raven haired boy she fell from him hard. And it wasn't hard for her family to fall for him either after hearing how his mother died in a fire and his father was unsteady after the accident.

Spotting her house Ginny hurried her steps ready to turn in when something snapped behind her, spinning round she almost laughed at her self for being so silly.

Shaking her head Ginny turned around but she didn't have time to scream when two red eyes flashed at her and Voldermort threw her a twisted smile.

* * *

I know Draco isn't a good guy but what can I say I love to write him as one and having him and Harry tease each other is so fun. Hope your enjoying it so far. Next there will be demons and Hermione turning up to be a bad ass.


	3. A demon wedding

Chapter three

A demon wedding.

* * *

Draco glanced at himself in the mirror and forced the shudder down; the black suit made him feel like he was going to a funeral and ever since his mother's death he hated the very thought of them.

The bow tie however made him shudder for a whole other reason.

A reason he had shared with his brother on the night of his engagement party. With a smirk Draco knew he was more then just drunk.... he was legless.

He hadn't meant to hurt his brother but it was the truth.... then again peering at his pacing brother in the mirror Draco knew there was more then just the one thing that stood out in difference between them.

Draco wasn't stupid he knew when he was a kid that he wasn't a Potter but despite that he never once questioned James as to how he viewed him.

Draco treated Harry like he was his little brother and Harry always looked up to him as though they were flesh and blood brothers.

But where Harry studied hard and still worked hard for his law degree Draco brushed off school as soon as he could, their father travelled a lot and so did Draco when he was old enough to own his own car.

Where Harry wanted a normal family where they came home each night with the same stories from work/school/college Draco wanted to explore the world.

And where Harry thought their father was insane Draco wanted so hard to believe him because the thought of being tied down scared him.

"What if she changes her mind" Harry questioned causing Draco to turn and face him watching with amusement as his brother panicked for what felt the tenth time that morning.

"Then she's a smart girl but considering she agreed to marriage in the first place I think your safe" Draco assured as Harry gave him a look before pacing again.

Sighing Draco walked over to Harry and forced him to stop, despite their differences Draco would never let anything hurt Harry and even stood up for him when Harry nearly had their father locked up for insanity.

"Look if she was having second thoughts she wouldn't have come here last night to see you... and if you make me do the emotional stuff scar head I will hurt you" Draco ordered as Harry smirked at him.

Draco didn't do emotional it was too girly and that was why Harry did it in Draco's view.

"thanks Drake" Harry drawled rolling his eyes once more before sitting on the bed.

Tilting his head Draco shoved his hands into his pockets and smirked.

"What" Harry demanded as Draco shrugged and shook his head before sitting beside Harry.

"Nothing... it's just you look like dad in those old wedding photos Sirius had, you remember the ones he thought he hid along with his dirty magazines" Draco stated as Harry chuckled as the memories of his twelve year old brother racing in their shared room tossing the pictures to Harry and hiding the magazine under his own bed.

"I wish he could have been here" Harry admitted as Draco sighed before looking at the ground.

"I'm sure dad would have been here if he could... but you know he always takes those trips" Draco admitted watching as Harry winched.

Draco was old enough to remember the times their father would go off for weeks on 'trips' with Sirius and Remus and Draco was old enough to remember that both his mother and father really believed in demons and monsters.

"Well it's not like either of us have tried hard over the past four years... after what I did I can't blame him for not turning up or even calling when I left him a message about me getting married" Harry admitted ducking his while Draco sighed and gave his brother a look.

"Harry it was hard on all of us; when mum died... well it hit him pretty hard and in the end I think he thought those trips were going to keep us safe some how" Draco admitted as Harry shook his head and looked at his brother.

"Mum died in a fire Draco... no monsters involved... dad lost the plot and we ended up paying for it" Harry snipped as Draco ran his hand over his face and sighed.

"Jeeze Harry do we really need to have this conversation again. Look you thought dad was crazy fine but I still think it could have been worse. When Remus disappeared it was like dad stopped caring and if he hadn't gone on those trips I think he would have lost it completely and we would have lost him for good" Draco attempted to reason but Harry got to his feet and loomed over his brother.

"Draco there are no such things as monsters and demons; the supernatural doesn't exist... Dad wasn't protecting us from anything. Look I can handle the fact that he lost it after mum died I really can but he made it more important then us" Harry exclaimed as Draco stood and threw his hands up.

"What do you want me to say Harry; that dad was a fruit loop and you should have really had him locked up... I can't because he's our father and after nearly losing us as well that night do you really blame him. His world was ruined that night and he could do nothing to stop it" Draco snapped as Harry glared at him.

"I BLAME HIM FOR NOT BEING THERE" Harry snarled as Draco stared at him.

"I blame him for disappearing for weeks on end chasing monsters when we needed him at home with us" Harry ranted as Draco studied his brother and sighed.

"I blame him for trying to make us believe his crazy theories" Harry declared before turning away and stomping towards the window.

"I blame him for making something more important then us... it was easy for you Draco because you can remember the times him and mum was there. It's easy for you to forgive him because you got the sane version while I got this mad man" Harry threw over his shoulder causing Draco to raise his eyebrows.

"So your going to blame me too right... Harry... dammit do you think I wanted this to turn out this way for you. For any of us," Draco declared before sighing again and walking over to his brother.

"Mum wouldn't want this but you have to understand this is just the way things are... the way things turned out, yeah dad is slightly insane but he loves you and in his own twisted way he is doing all this just to keep us _safe _in his _mind_" Draco declared watching as Harry's shoulders slump.

"It's no good wishing for something your never going to have, a sane father is never going to happen. Dad has his demons to chase and yeah they may be in his mind but he has to chase them, you just have to hang in there for the day he comes back" Draco ordered as Harry looked at him with watery green eyes.

"What if I can't wait" Harry questioned as Draco shrugged clearing his throat and shoving his hands into his pockets again.

"Then it's dad's loss but Harry you'll only end up hurting yourself if you do that... just give him a chance because I know one day he's going to be that father you want" Draco ordered as Harry thought for a few moments before nodding.

After several seconds Draco cleared his throat again before hitting Harry hard against his arm causing the younger man to squeak and glare at his brother.

"That's for turning this emotional bitch face" Draco growled as Harry laughed while rubbing his arm and shaking his head.

"Come on before she changes her mind and I'm left with the emotional mess that is my baby sister" Draco ordered as he walked towards the door causing Harry to glare after him.

"Jerk" Harry called causing Draco to laugh loudly from the hallway.

"Yep scar head should have been born a girl" Draco yelled back causing Harry to shake his head.

* * *

The young woman almost growled at the dress clinging to her body. Not because she felt frumpy or unattractive but because she hated them.

Any dress in any form annoyed her enough to be willing to scratch a few eyes out but right now she more annoyed by the fact that she had to wear other wise she would be thrown out before she even finished what she set out to do.

Stomping towards the church she tugged at the blue dress one more time and growled at the leering men.

The words 'on a mission' was repeated over and over again in her mind as she searched out her target but she knew if one more man gave her that look she wouldn't be held responsible for her actions.

"GOOD LUCK HARRY" a red haired man shouted causing her head to snap around to see a raven haired man ducking his head with a flush. Sighing the woman hurried forward cursing the shoes she was forced to wear because of the dress.

Her boots just wouldn't match a blue wrap round dress and she needed to at least _talk _to her target at least.

With a heaved sigh the woman came to a stop beside the raven haired man called Harry and the tall blonde beside him who smirked at her arrival.

"Harry" she questioned as Harry glanced at her before nodding while the blonde nudged him giving her the one over.

Ignoring him she focused on Harry and tried out her special 'I'm innocent' smiles.

"Harry Potter right" she questioned again as Harry nodded glancing at the blonde who was still smirking at her.

"And you are" Harry questioned as she grinned and pulled him aside only to feel annoyed at how the blonde followed them.

"Hermione Granger and I really need to speak to you" Hermione admitted pushing a stubborn curl from her eyes while staring up at Harry.

"I'm getting married can't it wait" Harry questioned as Hermione shook her head before taking a deep breath.

"It's about your father" Hermione admitted noticing how both men stiffened.

"Look what ever our father has you believing" "He's missing" Hermione blurted out causing Harry to gap at her before the blonde shouldered closer to Harry.

"He's always missing... he usually turns up" the blonde admitted causing Hermione to raise her eyebrow at him before tilting her head.

"And you would be the hell who" Hermione demanded as the blonde flashed her what she could only assume was his sexy look.

"Draco Potter; but most women call me Drake... you know like a dragon" Draco drawled as Hermione folded her arms and tilted her head.

"So I guess you puff out a lot of hot air then" Hermione threw at him before looking at Harry who was staring at her.

"Look just hear me out OK... James disappears often I know because he's done it to me" "So then you know just about the same as us" Harry snapped ready to turn and walk towards the church but Hermione glared at him.

"He disappeared two weeks ago" Hermione called causing Harry to stop and turn to look at her.

"He went out claiming he was after some demon and that was the last time I saw him" Hermione declared as Harry's face darkened and Draco grabbed his arm.

"Look I don't know what crazy notion my father has you believing but there is no such things as demons" Harry snapped before Hermione glared at him.

Pushing the dress from her shoulder Hermione looked at the pair when she showed them a thin white scar running from the base of her neck down her arm.

"Considering a _demon _did this I wouldn't call it crazy" Hermione growled as Harry shook his head trying to block her out.

"I didn't believe my father when he talked about demons why would I believe you" Harry growled as Draco glanced between the pair. Reaching into her bag Hermione pulled a mobile phone and after tapping a few keys she held the phone up to the pair.

"I got this from him two nights ago.... James doesn't call me while he's out on a hunt unless something is wrong" Hermione explained before there was a hiss from the phone.

"_Mione.... gone wrong... I'm closer.... need more time... find them... the boys need to know.... don't come alone"_ James Potters voice played out to the trio causing Harry and Draco both to pale.

Tucking the phone away Hermione looked back at the pair with raised eyebrows.

"Does that sound like a crazy man to you" Hermione questioned causing Harry to give her a look while Draco lowered his eyes.

"How long have you known our father for? Because believe me I know what a crazy man sounds like" Harry admitted before Draco clamped a hand down on his brother's shoulder.

"Look what ever you want to discuss can it wait... my brother is about to get married and our father has been disappearing on us for years now" Draco declared as Hermione shook her head before looking between the pair.

"So either the pair of you really don't believe or you really have turned your backs on your father" Hermione declared as both men glared at her.

"Look sweetheart it's great and all that you have this little love thing going for our dad... creepy yeah but great but one thing you need to learn is that our father is our father and we do not take kindly to having some jenny come lately trying to pull this crap on us" Draco snapped as Hermione glared at him.

"Don't call me sweetheart and I'm starting to think I know your father better... when he said he wanted to protect you all from this I really thought he was but the truth is you never gave a crap and left your father to fight the demons all by himself" Hermione growled before a plump lady pushed her way over to the trio.

"Harry" the woman called before grabbing Harry in a bear hug causing Harry to flush at the older woman.

"Arthur just called Ginny is making her way here and will meet us all" Mrs Weasley declared before releasing Harry and looking at Draco with a slight sniff.

"Draco nice to see you" Mrs Weasley stated as Draco smiled at the older woman.

"Molly he turned up last night... and he's sorry about the party" Harry assured as Molly studied Harry for a few seconds before smiling brightly at Draco.

"Well I'm glad you could come love.... it's nice that Harry has his family around him" Molly exclaimed as Draco grinned tightly before throwing a look to Harry.

"And you my dear" Molly questioned as she looked at Hermione who went to answer but Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tucked her in to his side.

"My date but she's just been called away" Draco declared as he dragged Hermione with him while Molly dragged Harry with her.

"Look sweet- look lady like I said our father disappears but he always turns up" Draco declared as Hermione glared at him.

"And like I said it's been two weeks" Hermione threw back shoving Draco away from her waiting as he straightened his suit jacket out.

"My brother is going to be married," Draco started as Hermione went to say something but Draco raised his hand to silence her.

"But if you come back tonight to this church I'll hear you out" Draco ordered as Hermione thought for a moment before nodding.

"Fine be here because with or without you I'm going to find James" Hermione snapped before turning and stalking away just as white car pulled to a stop before the church.

"Why are all the hot ones crazy" Draco muttered to himself as he watched Hermione walk away moments before Ginny climbed from the car in her wedding dress smirking as her father raced to her side.

Draco cleared his throat before he went to turn around but Ginny looked at him and winked before she was rushed forward by her father.

Frowning Draco watched the two red heads hurry to the church. 


	4. Nice day

Chapter four

Nice day

* * *

Harry tugged at his bow tie once more while the church filled with people whispered to each other.

"Scar head leave it" Draco ordered as he stood beside his brother and glanced at the people smirking at the sight of the bridesmaids waiting to follow Ginny.

"Don't eye up the bridesmaids Draco they are all dating Ginny's brothers" Harry ordered as Draco smirked and looked at his brother.

"The day is young Harry" Draco admitted as Harry rolled his eyes before leaning towards his brother.

"That woman" "all taking care off don't get your knickers in a twist" Draco ordered as Harry nodded before he pulled a golden band from his pocket.

"I didn't have time to get a best man and well... I was still hoping that you or dad would turn up so I" Harry flushed causing Draco to sigh and grab the ring from him.

"I won't hit you in a church but I will once this is over if you make it emotional" Draco warned as Harry nodded beaming at his brother.

Draco shook his head before looking around himself while Harry tugged at his collar with a sigh.

"So do you really think dad is" "Draco don't finish that sentence I'm getting married I can't think about dad and his demons" Harry ordered as Draco shrugged and turned away.

The brothers both looked at Molly who raced towards them.

"Molly" "it's Ginny she's in the Priest office... she won't come out until she spoken to you Harry" Molly exclaimed causing a silence to descend over everyone in the church.

"What" Harry squeaked as he paled causing Draco to glance between the pair before looking at everyone.

"Harry go speak to your girl" Draco ordered shoving his brother before placing a hand on Molly's arm.

"Go talk to the priest and I'll get everyone to stay in their place" Draco ordered as Molly gave him a watery smile and went to say something but Draco stepped back in fear.

"Go" Draco ordered as Molly nodded before hurrying off to find the priest while Draco cleared his throat and looked towards the many people.

"HEY" Draco called getting everyone's attention before grinning brightly at them.

"So the bride and groom are getting a quickie in so hang tight for about ten minutes" Draco ordered before he waved to everyone and walked after his brother.

* * *

Swallowing hard Harry walked into the office but a sigh escaped him when he saw Ginny sitting on the desk swinging her legs.

"Gin" Harry questioned as the red haired woman looked up at him and smirked, sliding from the table she swayed towards him and all but jump on him.

"Ginny what's going on" Harry demanded pushing Ginny away causing the woman to glare up at him.

"Nothing Harry I just _really _needed you here" Ginny drawled in a seductive tone causing Harry to step back and stare at the woman he was meant to be marrying.

"Ginny we're meant to be getting married" Harry attempted as Ginny groaned and turned away from him playing with an hidden item on the table.

"Yes well I've had a change of... mind" Ginny drawled with a small chuckle causing Harry to stare at her with shock and panic.

"I thought you wanted this... I mean we waited for this" Harry exclaimed moving closer to Ginny seeing the glint in the mirror sitting to the side of them.

"Didn't we?" Harry questioned reaching out to put a hand on Ginny's shoulder before she laughed and shook her head.

"Always naïve Harry" Ginny declared as she picked something up and Harry saw the letter knife in her hand before looking back at her head.

"Just like your father" Ginny stated before she spun and stabbed at Harry only to make him jump back just missing the blade.

"GINNY" Harry yelp as Ginny glared at him with black eyes and a twisted smile. The young woman sprung forward again but before the blade could cut Harry he grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm forcing her to slump her back against him and growl.

"You will both die Potter... the master was willing to let your brother live as punishment but now you'll just die" Ginny hissed as she struggled to get free.

Harry frowned down at her before the door was flung open and Draco hit the far wall hard.

"Drake" Harry shoved Ginny away from him and raced to his brother just as the door slammed shut and two men loomed behind Ginny.

"WHAT THE HELL SCAR HEAD" Draco growled as he climbed to his feet ignoring his brother's hand as he watched Ginny and the men stare at them with black eyes.

"Foolish boys... it was only a matter of time before we dealt with your father then you two. Voldermort wasn't happy when he failed to get you but now" Ginny grinned with an evil twist of her mouth.

Ginny moved forward lifting her hand just as green sparks began to fly from her finger tips. Just as she was ready to aim at the brothers a loud gun shot rang out through the room and one of the two men dropped to the ground just before another shot rang out causing the second man to drop to the ground before Hermione turned the shot gun towards Ginny but Harry leapt forward and shoved her aside causing the shot to go wide and Ginny to race towards the side door and escape.

"What the hell" Hermione snapped as she turned her head to glare at Harry who held her wrist while staring at the door Ginny disappeared through.

When Harry failed to respond Hermione yanked her arm free and tightened her grip on the shot gun only to turn it on Harry.

"She was a demon and you let her go" Hermione growled causing both brothers to look at her, Draco clenched his jaw and shoved his brother out of the way letting the shot gun aim at him.

"THAT WAS HIS GIRL" Draco snapped as Hermione raised an eyebrow but never drop her gun.

"And... didn't you see the black eyes" Hermione questioned as Harry stumbled back and slumped against the wall.

"Look sweetheart what ever your up to it has nothing to do with her" Draco growled causing Hermione to glare at him before jerking her head towards the two bodies on the floor.

"Really and she wasn't standing with _these _two" Hermione demanded as Draco swallowed but refused to look at the bodies.

"I don't know what happened but my brother isn't apart of it" Draco ordered as Hermione studied him for a moment before nodding in agreement and lowering her shot gun.

"Fine but the red head _did _have something to do with this otherwise she wouldn't have tried to kill your brother" Hermione pointed out before she shoved past Draco and stalked towards the door.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING" Draco demanded as Hermione stopped and spun to stare at him as though it should be clear.

"There is a demon running around out there and for some reason she was all ready to kill your brother... I don't know about you but I find it strange that James Potter goes missing and demons turn up on his son's wedding day" Hermione stated cocking a hip to the side.

"Ginny isn't a demon... demons don't exist" Harry stated turning his darkening green eyes towards Hermione who looked at the youngest potter with sadness.

"You know I thought that too up until five years ago... but when you see a demon slaughter innocent people you tend to rethink things" Hermione offered in the most softest tone she had before sighing.

"I'll look for her... if your girl has just suddenly started turning demonic it means she hasn't been possessed for long which means that there is a window for getting her back in one piece" Hermione assured putting the safety back on the shot gun then straightening her dress.

"_Possessed" _Harry questioned as Hermione looked at him then Draco before looking back again.

"Possession is when a demon takes over a human body... only powerful demons can transfer demons and souls so that means something bigger is pulling the strings and I'm betting that something bigger is what your father was looking for" Hermione stated before a siren rang through the air.

"Give the police some sob story but no names. Your girl was in the wrong place at the wrong time got it... hopefully they will be on a goose chase long enough for me to find her and bring her back" Hermione assured and before even man could say anything she was gone through the door and people were racing towards the office through the church.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? tell me and I'll see if I can't spice things up


	5. So this is hell on earth

Chapter five

So this is hell on earth

* * *

Darkness enclosed around them as the brothers drove in silence towards Harry and Ginny's home. Draco attempted to get his brother to speak after they were released from the police station but Harry ignored him and stared out into the distance.

The past seven hours were pure hell as everyone was questioned as to what happened. Harry and Draco managed to get a good enough story together before they were taken away.

Ginny wanted to see Harry before the wedding but halfway during the conversation some one broke into the church there was a fight during which Harry was thrown against the wall just as Draco came in.

The two men, who were later declared as drug dealers who vanished two days before hand, were in the middle of a war with another gang.

The only problem was they were the only ones dead while Ginny was missing.

Both men were released but were warned to remain somewhere the police could find them, Molly and Arthur Weasley could barely hold themselves together as they hugged Harry and pleaded that he hold on to the hope Ginny was OK.

"Harry" Draco attempted again only to have his brother gaze out into the night. Clenching his jaw Draco pressed his foot down and pushed them quicker towards the house trying hard to figure out what to do.

Draco hated feeling useless at the best of times but when his baby brother was the one hurting Draco felt the need to hurt someone just to make his brother better.

Pulling to a stop outside the house neither Draco nor Harry moved for several moments just listening to the cooling engine as it ticked from the heat.

"Come on" Draco ordered as he climbed from his car and slammed the door shut, the poor Jensen Healey classic was taking a beating lately and Draco promised he would sort it out once he figured out how to fix his brother's heart ache.

"The door's open" Harry stated after climbing from the car only to have Draco look at him before looking to the house. The lights were off but the door swung open and though it looked innocent something about it made Draco's stomach churn.

"Harry" Draco started but his brother was already racing towards the house causing Draco to curse and follow behind him quickly.

Draco cringed as he came to a stop in the hallway already seeing the living room in a mess. Harry stood still beside the up turned sofa before Draco moved towards him.

Switching the light on Draco cursed at the devastation that was once Harry's home. No place was left in tact, everything was torn apart and every little nook was searched.

"what was they looking for" Harry whispered as he slumped to the ground picking up a ripped picture of him and Ginny during the early stage of their relationship.

"My guess your father's diary" a female voice called from the door way causing both men to snap round to see Hermione leaning against the door frame studying the wreckage.

"What diary" Draco questioned as Hermione looked at him before moving her slender body forward more at ease in her jeans and long sleeved shirt.

"The diary he's kept since he became a hunter... he always said he would send it to a secure location" Hermione explained as she stood beside Draco and winched at the sight before her.

"My father never left anything with me" Harry responded in a defeated tone gripping the picture tighter in his hands causing it to rip further.

"That's good considering they also ripped apart my safe house" Hermione admitted causing Draco to stiffen and stare at her before Hermione walked further into the mess.

"Your father knew better then to leave things in simple places... thankfully the demons don't know that" Hermione admitted bending down to pick up a crystal Lilly and absent mindedly placing it on the table not over thrown.

"Stop it" Harry growled causing Hermione to glance at him before carrying on walking around the living room.

"Harry" Draco exclaimed as Harry shook his head and glared at the floor.

"He should be mad... I was" Hermione offered over her shoulder picking up the baseball bat Harry used the night before.

"Hell I wouldn't blame him for hitting _me_" Hermione stated causing both men to look at her with similar odd looks of surprise and shock.

"I wouldn't" Harry whispered as Hermione turned and looked at him before shrugging.

"I get it now... James tried to tell you but I guess he figured it better you _didn't _know about all this" Hermione admitted waving a hand around the living room as though it summed up everything that was going on.

"You guys really didn't know anything about this" Hermione added looking at Harry before sighing and walking over to him. Slumping down beside him she looked at her hands.

"I was just like you... I couldn't accept that there was _things _out there that didn't fit into my world. I would have carried on believing people like your father was just insane if I didn't see it first hand," Hermione chewed her lip as Harry watched her closely and Draco lowered his head.

"I don't think even then I accepted it but once the nightmares started it was hard not to" Hermione admitted in a low tone causing Harry to drop his head.

"Nightmares" he repeated as Hermione nodded looking up and sighing.

"They got worse the more I tried to ignore them... the more I tried to push it away but in the end it was go insane or accept the truth" Hermione declared watching as Harry shook his head.

"Ginny left... after she escaped from the church she stopped off at my safe house while someone came here. I tried to stop her but there was a group of them and I was alone" Hermione explained as Harry snapped his dark eyes towards her and clenched his fists.

"You don't _want _to believe she isn't your girl but you have to accept that she isn't at least not now... if you won't say it to me then at least admit to it to yourself that her eyes were black" Hermione ordered as Harry took a wavering breath and looked down.

"What happens now" Draco questioned as Hermione looked up at him and shrugged her eyes sliding away looking around the room.

"I hunt them down try to find out why you were targets... find your father's diary and hopefully find him too" Hermione admitted before heaving a heavy sigh and climbing to her feet.

"Ginny" Harry questioned not looking up while Hermione closed her eyes before nodding.

"I promise I'll send her home to you... I was taught to shoot first after all a demon is a demon but I'll promise you" Hermione assured as Harry nodded staring at the ripped picture in his hands tracing Ginny's face.

"Your going to do this alone" Draco asked causing Hermione to look at him before smirking.

"Best way for it don't worry blondie I can handle myself" Hermione admitted causing Draco to smirk back at her before glancing at his brother.

"I'm sure you can sweetheart but do you think it's wise" Draco asked as Hermione tilted her head for a few moments before shaking her head.

"No but I've got a few people to talk to and you have your own mess to deal with" Hermione admitted as Harry listened to them.

"But" "Look James kept you from this for a reason and despite what he said on the phone I doubt even he would expect either of you to help out after what happened. James might be obsessive but he was never once cold hearted," Hermione admitted before looking between the pair.

"Not when he spoke about you two" Hermione admitted as Draco gave a half hearted smile.

"Go some where else, somewhere you can be secure in... I'll find you when I've got some news but if you don't hear from me expect the worse" Hermione ordered before bending down and holding her hand out to Harry who stared at it for a seconds before looking up to Hermione's face.

"I'm going to find your girl I promise" Hermione ordered as Harry nodded and gripped her hand holding her gaze and her hand for several seconds.

Pulling her hand back Hermione stood and stepped around Harry standing before Draco holding her hand out.

"Take care of him" Hermione ordered as Draco nodded mutely himself as he shook her head holding on for a few seconds before letting it drop.

"And get a gun" she ordered before walking past him and back out of the house while Draco sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"I'll clean this up Harry... why don't you go upstairs" Draco ordered before a car started up outside and drove away. Harry sat for a few seconds on the ground staring at the picture before he nodded to himself.

Standing up he looked at his brother and sighed.

"Give me five minutes" he ordered causing Draco to raise an eyebrow and stare at him.

"What for scar head" Draco questioned in an attempted light tone but Harry's expression stopped any smirk from spreading across his face.

"Just five minutes" Harry ordered causing Draco to nod and watch as his brother walked past him yanking at the suit jacket before he slammed the front door shut.

* * *

Hermione hated cheap hotels and it was only a coin toss as to if she hated them more then dresses.

Tossing the cheap towel on the second double bed she glanced at her self in the mirror and scowled. She looked haggered and older then her twenty four years.

Her scar stood out beneath the strap of her tank top which made her scowl deepen, she could never forget why she joined James five years ago.

She figured it was her curse and her inspiration.

Turning away she dragged her throbbing feet towards the double bed marked as hers ready to get an early start in the morning hoping to find both James and his diary.

If she found the diary she knew she would get an insight as to where James might have gone and she would be able to keep her promise to Harry.

Despite their meeting Hermione felt bad for the raven haired man and she felt his pain. She felt both the brothers pain but she still had a job to do.

Pulling the covers back Hermione was ready to climb into the bed when a knock echoed around the room and she groaned.

Padding over to the door she grabbed the knife from her bag and put on her best 'piss off' look she had before yanking the door open against the security chain only to frown when she saw Harry standing there with a duffel bag in his hand and a sheepish look on his face.

"You wasn't hard to track down Miss H. Poppy" Harry offered in way of greeting causing Hermione to shake her head and close the door to remove the chain.

Opening it again she stared at Harry for several seconds before sighing.

"You don't know what your doing" Hermione declared as Harry shrugged before giving her a half hearted smile.

"I'm a quick learner" Harry declared as Hermione lent against the door tilting her head to study him.

"Go to your in laws... be safe" Hermione ordered as Harry clenched his jaw and gave her a hard look.

"Despite our differences my father taught me never to run away and hide... you fight in this world no matter what you believe" Harry ordered as Hermione smiled at him.

"Fine but you don't get to bitch at me" Hermione ordered as Harry nodded and walked past her into the room. Hermione watched as Harry moved the towel from the second bed and tossed it over a chair.

He didn't look like he could take care of himself but Hermione had seen more of the Potter fire in his eyes then she had seen from James in over five years.

She was even sure she could be looking at a second version of James as Harry slumped on the bed and let the bag rest on his feet.

"Just to let you know I don't share with guys" a voice drawled from beside the door causing Hermione to snap her head around and glare at Draco who was smirking at her and looking her up and down.

"Then you share with the floor" Hermione growled shoving the door close only just missing Draco.

"Behave Drake" Harry grumbled before he laid backwards and threw an arm over his face.

"I am" Draco exclaimed in mock hurt causing Harry to shake his head and Hermione to roll her eyes.

Draco looked more like a demon hunter then Harry but Hermione had a sneaking idea that these boys were ready for what ever hell was about to throw at them.

She saw James in them and she saw a lot of Sirius in Draco.

"Hey sweetheart I've got a present for you" Draco declared over his shoulder before slumping on Hermione's bed and made himself comfortable.

Hermione frowned before Draco pulled a battered book from his pocket and tossed it to Hermione who caught it easily gaining a smirk from Draco.

"This is the diary" Hermione breathed once she looked at the front looking up to see Harry looking at her and Draco looking pleased with himself.

"Dad sent it to me... I didn't look in it but when you said that dad sent his diary to a secure location figured it might be it" Draco admitted as Hermione looked back at the book and almost smiled to herself.

Instead Hermione gave both men a stern look and propped her free hand on her hip as though she was ready to lecture the pair.

"First things first; I'm not your baby sitter... I give an order you follow it right" Hermione ordered as both men sat up and nodded.

Draco went to say something but a glare from Hermione made him clamp his mouth shut.

"Second thing my name is Hermione" Hermione ordered glaring harder at Draco who rolled his eyes while Harry smirked at his brother.

"Third thing; this is it... we're not getting any help out there. I've got a few people who I trust but they aren't apart of this" Hermione stated as both men nodded before Hermione grinned at them.

"Then it's settled... don't know how the hell I'm going to explain this to James but as long as you don't get yourselves or me killed everything should work out" Hermione assured before she moved over to her bag and tucked the diary away growling when she saw Draco shift to get a better look down her top.

"Even think about it blondie and I'll make sure your puffing hot air for the rest of your life" Hermione warned standing up to see Draco grin at her and hold his hands up.

"I'm having a shower" Harry groaned before standing up and grabbing his bag while Draco made himself comfortable on Hermione's bed.

"Take your time scar head" Draco ordered sending a wink towards Hermione who looked ready to hurt him. Harry glared his brother and stomped into the bathroom.

"JERK"

"BITCH FACE"

Hermione shook her head and walked over to the second bed keeping the knife if clear view of Draco.

"What the hell am I getting my self into" Hermione growled as Harry shut the door and Draco smirked at her.

"And say one word blondie and I'll show you how well I can use my knife" Hermione growled climbing into the bed while Draco grinned at her.

"Lock the door" Hermione ordered before turning over and burying her self under the covers causing Draco to chuckle to himself before following her order.

* * *

Still hoping you like this... there will be more action coming up and of course more flirting between Draco and Hermione and more teasing between Draco and Harry.

Remember to review if you like it or hate it.... it's all welcomed over here.


	6. Highway to hell

Chapter six

Highway to hell

* * *

Draco let his dark eyes settle on the pouting figure in the back of his car before looking back to the road again. After ten minutes of looking back and forth Draco finally let out a loud sigh and looked at Hermione who was rooted in position with her arms folded and an angry pout gracing her lips.

"Sweetheart either look at the window or lose the pout because it's distracting" Draco ordered causing Harry to look up from his father's diary with a frown while Hermione glared at Draco.

"Distract you... after hearing you bitch for _ten _minutes on how you can drive better then me I didn't think you could be distracted" Hermione growled as Draco smirked and gave Hermione a wink.

"A hot woman pouting in the back of my car could be distracting" Draco flirted as Hermione gave a grunt and turned away from him.

"A broken nose can do that too" Hermione grumbled as Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I promised you will get your car back once we've finished all this" Draco reminded as Hermione clenched her jaw and focused on the scenery outside the car.

"I don't know why we couldn't take my car anyway, it's bigger then this tin can" Hermione declared as Draco clutched the steering wheel hard and Harry ducked his head not willing to be apart of this argument.

"My baby is a classic" Draco snapped as Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and turned to stare at Draco.

"Classic meaning old and unreliable" Hermione offered before Draco gapped at her in the rear view mirror all but spluttering at her.

Harry sighed and closed the book settling back to listen to how Draco would rant about his baby.

The classic car had been Draco's first car and Harry had a feeling it would probably be his last one as well and no one was allowed to touch the car nor speak badly about it.

If Draco did emotional Harry was sure Draco would declare his undying love for the car.

Harry was sure he had once.

"First of all _sweetheart _my car could offer your car's ass up on a plate and second classic means it can stand the test of time. This baby hasn't let me down yet and she won't either because she knows how to treat a man" Draco growled as Hermione narrowed her eyes at him before looking at Harry.

"So that means you've driven this car then Harry" Hermione questioned innocently causing Harry to choke on a chuckle and turn his face away from Draco when his brother glared at the pair.

"If you want to walk angel then be my guest" Draco snapped as Hermione opened her mouth to respond but Harry cleared his throat and turned to look at Hermione.

"Have you read this" Harry questioned as Hermione threw a glare at Draco before looking back at Harry.

"Bits of it but James was pretty protective of it so I never asked" Hermione admitted as Harry nodded before looking at Draco who was still simmering over Hermione's words about his car.

"It goes all the way back to before dad met mum" Harry stated as Draco glanced at him before focusing on the road before him.

"Well does it have anything to do with where dad went" Draco demanded as Harry looked back at the book and shrugged.

"I didn't get that far" Harry admitted as Draco snorted before glancing at his brother and giving him a look.

"Jerk" Harry snipped knowing the look before looking back at the book and started to read again while Hermione lent forward and looked out the window.

"We want to turn off up here" Hermione ordered as Draco frowned and followed her directions. After several seconds of driving Draco glanced at her and smirked.

"If you tell me you and Sirius have a thing going on I'm going to rethink your sanity" Draco declared causing Harry to snap his head up and offer a faint smile at the thought of seeing their godfather while Hermione flushed and duck back down.

"Just get us there blondie" Hermione grumbled avoiding their eyes while Draco laughed to himself.

* * *

The black car drove up to the black house tucked far behind the row of mismatched houses and bars. The surrounding area was green but in dire need of cutting but behind the house the ground had been cleared of grass and was just packed down dirt.

Harry and Draco both smiled at the memories that resurfaced when they saw the house they had been placed in when there wasn't a nanny to take care of them while their father took off.

Hermione however climbed from the car and after stretching she strode towards the front steps with a firm face.

"BLACK PUT THE GUN DOWN" Hermione yelled as she stopped at the bottom step only to have a tall dark haired man step out from the shadows with a gun pointed at her.

Sirius had aged over the years but his hair refused to lose it's black and full nature. His face had a few more lines to it and his eyes looked old as time it self.

"_stupify" _Sirius called causing Hermione to sigh and prop her hands on her hips tilting her head to the side as she watched him.

"_Expelliarmus" _Sirius declared still training the gun on Hermione who gave him an amused smirk while Harry and Draco stared at the pair in confusion.

"If your finished Black... we've got a lot to do" Hermione snipped as Sirius grumbled and lowered his gun staring into her eyes for a few moments before shrugging.

"The first thing both me and James taught you was to always be on your guard" Sirius declared as Hermione rolled her eyes and stomped up the steps to glare at him face to face.

"I do know what I'm doing" Hermione snipped as Sirius raised an eyebrow at her and tucked his gun away before looking at Harry and Draco who moved towards the house.

"I can see that! But what I want to know is about them two" Sirius declared jerking his head towards the brothers who frowned at their godfather.

"James disappeared and before you say he always does it was two weeks ago" Hermione declared before she pulled her phone from her pocket and tossed it to Sirius.

"Check the messages out as well" Hermione ordered as Sirius punched a few keys before holding the phone to his ear. After listening to the message he hung up and tossed the phone back to Hermione with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"You find his diary" Sirius asked as Hermione nodded to the book in Harry's hand never once looking away from Sirius.

"Figured the son of a bitch would do something stupid," Sirius muttered before looking at Hermione who raised an eyebrow at him.

"But you, I thought you knew better then to bring these two in to this... James might have wanted that long ago but it wasn't up to you" Sirius scolded as Hermione ducked her head and chewed her lip.

"We didn't give her a choice" Draco declared causing Hermione to stare at him in shock while Harry nodded in agreement.

"That doesn't mean shit boys and she knows it" Sirius growled before pointing a finger back at Hermione.

"These two are like puppy dogs you should have just sent them on their way" Sirius ordered causing both men to frown at their godfather before moving closer.

"Ginny was possessed" Harry declared causing Sirius to stiffen and stare at him for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"Then you better get in here" Sirius ordered while Hermione looked sadly at Harry and Draco sighed.

The trio followed Sirius into the house watching as he put his gun near the door and set the series of locks into place.

Inside was only a little better then the outside, books and random pieces of paper littered each available surface, the living room was littered with gun magazines with a whole wall lined with books.

The two brothers slumped into the over used sofa that had remained in the house since they were young children while Sirius took a seat in the only arm chair that was in easy reach of both Sirius side table and shot gun.

Something that hadn't been present during the boys childhood.

"I'm sorry about Ginny" Sirius started causing Harry to look at him with a sadden expression while Hermione wondered back and forth behind them.

"But it's for the best... believe me you'll understand" "she escaped" Hermione cut the older man off causing his face to darken before he turned a glare on her.

"Don't start... we have enough time to bring her back" Hermione ordered as Sirius clenched his jaw and turned away from her.

"Sirius listen to me" Hermione started but the hunter held his hand up and stared at the boys.

"What do you even know about demons" Sirius demanded as Harry glared back at him before leaning forward.

"GINNY ISN'T A DEMON" Harry growled as Hermione stepped forward and gripped Sirius shoulder before the older man could say anything.

"You taught me Black... I can bring her back" Hermione ordered as Sirius grunted and slumped back while Draco moved forward to block his brother's way from either getting hurt or hurting the other man.

"Before we start drawing guns we need to figure out how to find her right" Draco ordered as Sirius looked at him and gave him a sharp nod.

"And how to find James" Hermione stated as Sirius glanced at her.

"If your taking these two you might want to stock up" Sirius ordered as Hermione nodded before jerking her head towards the back of the house.

"Take what I need" she questioned as Sirius nodded before Hermione nodded and walked out of the living room with Draco watching her leave.

"Keep it in your pants boy... you don't need to mess her life up" Sirius growled causing Draco to snap around to him and raise his eyebrows.

"I know what your thinking boy" Sirius declared before he stood and walked over to the book shelf.

"Why didn't dad tell us about this" Harry questioned his brother's hurt face while Sirius sighed and let his shoulders slump before he grabbed a picture frame and turned around to the face them.

"Because after the night your mum died he didn't want this for you" Sirius explained as Harry lowered his eyes and Draco slumped back folding his arms.

"Mum never died in the fire did she?" Harry questioned causing Draco to stiffen and glare at the floor unwilling to think about his mother.

"No... oh Merlin this was meant to be your old man's story" Sirius muttered before handing the boys the picture showing James, Sirius, Remus, Lucius and a blonde lady all smiling at them.

"That was taken the night your dad was going to ask your mum to marry him and tell her everything" Sirius explained as he sat back down and watched the boys.

"What happened" Harry questioned as Draco studied Lucius and the blonde woman standing beside him.

"Lucius and his wife, my cousin Cissy, had just finished helping us round up a group of low level demons when they went home to find the babysitter dead. James, me and Remus all tracked the group down but Lucius and Cissy had already gone after them. Lucius was possessed by a death eater before he killed Cissy who was protecting her son" Sirius explained causing Draco to look down.

"Draco I never wanted" "I get it Sirius... it wasn't hard to figure out me and scar head aren't blood brothers" Draco snipped causing Harry to glance at him.

"James brought you home with every intention of rising you by himself but once Lilly saw you and found out James wanted to marry her she was in for the long haul. She took it all on knowing what we did, always knowing one night we might not come back" Sirius admitted lowering his eyes.

"We had been tracking a demon named as Voldermort, he was the one who turned your father into a death eater, we finally thought we had a break but it turned out to be a trap" Sirius explained as his faced darkened as the memory clouded his mind.

"By the time we got back to the house it was too late... Lilly had tried to fight Voldermort off she hid Harry but you" Sirius shook his head looking at Draco who raised an eyebrow at him.

"You thought you could be like James and" Sirius shook his head before sitting back clearing his throat while the potter brothers stared at the floor hard.

"Mum died because of dad" Harry offered as Sirius let out a bark of laughter before looking at Harry with a determined look.

"Your mum took no nonsense from anyone Harry especially your dad... if she didn't want to be there she would have left the moment your dad told her but she didn't. I'm not trying to make any excuses James should have let Lilly go and I should have listened to Remus when he told your dad to leave it to us and live a normal life" Sirius declared with a sorrowful tone.

"No one is to be blamed for your mum's death apart from Voldermort but we are all to be blamed for the events that lead to it" Sirius told them forcing Harry to look down and Draco to rub a hand over his face.

"So" Draco exclaimed as he caused Harry and Sirius to snap their heads towards him.

"Dad's out there and needs our help... Harry has his girl to get back" Draco ordered gaining a proud smirk from Sirius and a twitch of Harry's lips.

"Finished with the emotional crap" Hermione demanded as she walked into the room with a smile lighting her face while the three men looked at her.

She held a bag filled with guns while she held a shot gun in her other hand.

"wow baby" Draco breathed before he whistled causing Hermione to glare at him and walk around Sirius and throw the bag at Draco.

"Load your baby up with this... if you want to find your father and Ginny we need to move soon" Hermione ordered as Draco grumbled and stood to his feet.

"Slave driver" Draco muttered while Hermione grinned at him watching as he walked out.

"Hermione go easy on the boy" Sirius ordered as he and Harry got to their feet smirking at Hermione.

"I'll try to Black but it's just too much fun" Hermione declared as Sirius shook his head before looking at Harry who had allowed his eyes to slide back down to the picture in his hands.

"I'll make sure blondie isn't making out with that car" Hermione offered as Sirius gave her a smile and squeezed her shoulder before she left the pair.

"I always thought dad was insane" Harry admitted as Sirius sighed and watched him.

"Yeah I can understand but Harry you have to understand something... your dad was only doing all this to protect you. I watched that man the night your mum died and I knew James would do anything to get her back not for him but for you and Draco" Sirius admitted as Harry took a deep breath before handing the picture back to Sirius and give him a stern look.

"Dad might not have known how to walk away but I do... once I get Ginny back and dad's safe I'm done I don't want any part of this life" Harry ordered as Sirius clenched his jaw before shrugging.

"Never said I had any say in your life Harry... your a grown man" Sirius assured before Harry nodded and walked away from Sirius who sighed and looked at the picture.

* * *

yep another chapter... if you have any views on the story good or bad then leave me a review.


	7. Nightmares

Chapter seven

Nightmares

_October 31__st__ 1988_

_Harry's seven today. Lilly would be so proud of her little man. Made Draco get his little brother something but the little git's elven and thinks he can take on the world now. _

_On the road again. Last town didn't prove that much problem... boggarts were always Remus' favourites. It's been two years since he went. The stupid son of a bitch shouldn't have gone after the werewolves... one of these days I know what I have to do but I hope Sirius is still around or hasn't given up to finish it. _

_Voldermort has gone to ground again... the bastard knows I'm on his trail._

_I will make him pay for what he did even if I have to make a deal with the devils themselves. _

* * *

Harry jerked awake when the darkness surrounded him and Ginny's glowing eyes and hurtful laughter cut at him.

"Fast food does that to you" Hermione's soft voice stated from her bed causing Harry to sit up and look at her. After leaving Sirius the trio drove until the late hours.

After an argument they got something to eat with Harry having to sit through Draco reminding him of his love for pumpkin pie and Hermione looking for a place for them to stay.

"Where's Drake" Harry questioned ignoring Hermione's statement while Hermione herself shrugged and put her knife away and stood.

Harry couldn't help his eyes travelling to the thin scar beneath her tank top and he flushed when Hermione caught his eyes.

"He said something about the best pie in the world" Hermione offered ignoring Harry's look.

"Draco only has two loves in this world and that's his car and pie" Harry joked rubbing at his neck trying to work the kinks out.

Hermione chuckled and began to store her stuff away moving around comfortable in her own skin but Harry noted the stiffness to her shoulders.

"Why do you do this" Harry questioned as Hermione stopped but instead of responding she carried on tidying up.

"Hermione you don't" "I was nineteen" Hermione muttered before she turned and slumped on the bed making Harry watch her allowing her to talk in her own time.

"I lived with my parents, I had the normal life... I was becoming a doctor... I had it all I guess" Hermione admitted lowering her eyes and tugging at the sheet beneath her.

"My parents worked at the hospital and I was helping out one night when this guy came in, he had been attacked by some animal or at least what I thought was an animal" Hermione explained as tears pooled in Hermione's eyes.

"I spent all night there trying to help this guy when he said a name... turns out it turns out to be the worst thing he could have done because that morning I came home to find Fenrir Greybeck slaughtering my mother and father. James had been tracking him down and if he had been five minutes late I would have been slaughtered along with them" Hermione admitted wiping her eyes while Harry could only watch her feeling sorrow fill his chest.

"I sort of spaced out for a few weeks trying to understand what I saw... I don't know why or how but I just snapped one day and started to research all I could about what I had seen... I ended up tracking your father down while he was just finishing up with some vampires. He didn't want me there and it took a month before he took me to Sirius and between them I was trained" Hermione stated as she looked up with a fake smile before Harry glanced at her shoulder again and Hermione sighed.

"Fenrir liked to torture his victims before he kills them or infects them" Hermione admitted running a hand down her shoulder while Harry shook his head.

"Hermione" but before Harry could finish the door opened and Draco walked in still eating something. Glancing between the two Draco frowned until Hermione shook her head and stood.

"I'm going to bed we have to leave early" Hermione ordered glaring at Draco when he grinned once more at her choice of sleep wear.

"Night Hermione" Harry called before Draco slumped on to the bed and lent back against the pillows.

"Yeah night sweetheart" Draco called gaining a groan from Hermione and nudge from Harry who stood and walked towards the bathroom.

"Jerk"

"Bitch face"

* * *

sorry about the late update and the shortness of the chapter hope you enjoyed this


	8. Demons and marks

Chapter eight

Demons and marks

* * *

The morning sunlight was now giving way to the afternoon lazy drawl as the trio drove through the winding roads surrounded by houses all matching each other in style, size and colour.

After their conversation Hermione refused to even acknowledge anything she spoke about the night before, Harry attempted only twice to bring the conversation back up but much to his annoyance Draco had decided to annoy Hermione thus forcing them onto the road.

"So why are we here again sweetheart" Draco called from the front seat causing Hermione to grit her teeth and force a heavy sigh from her nose.

Harry simply glanced up from their father's diary to send a warning look to Draco which was either missed or more likely ignored by the eldest Potter son.

"To speak to someone I can get some information from" Hermione growled causing Draco to smirk and puff his chest out proudly at knowing he had riled the curly haired woman up.

"What's a boggart" Harry decided to steer the conversation away from another verbal match between the pair.

"A creature that takes on the form of your worst nightmare... I've only seen one and thankfully Sirius took care of it" Hermione admitted in a soften tone as she spoke to Harry. Nodding to himself Harry missed the look from his brother while Hermione lent forward and glanced at the diary.

"James wasn't going after some boggart" Hermione admitted as Harry flushed and ducked his head pulling the diary closer to him.

"I know but... well I wanted to read the whole thing" Harry admitted as Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and Draco throw a look at his brother.

"shouldn't you be reading the latest entries" Hermione demanded as Harry lowered his eyes and picked at the corner of the page.

"Dad didn't write much about mum after her death... I don't remember her" Harry mumbled causing Hermione to open her mouth with a reply but Draco cleared his throat and caught her eye in the rear view mirror.

"So this person are they going to greet us with a shot gun or some mumble jumble like Sirius did" Draco questioned as Hermione gave him a look but sat back and sighed.

"I doubt it... he's a demon" Hermione admitted as both Harry and Draco threw her a look as though she was mad.

"Half demon at least... he one of the lowest demons there are and he sings for anyone who knows how to handle him" Hermione admitted as Draco smirk but Harry quickly lent back.

"You mean you trust him" Harry asked as Hermione looked at him and shook her head with a wry smile.

"hell no but it's always some piece of information that I can check out with someone who I do trust" Hermione admitted as Harry thought for a few seconds before looking at Draco who shrugged his shoulders.

"I swear mum's sister lived around here once upon a time" Draco admitted glancing around the neat houses while Harry frowned and studied the houses.

"Little Whinging?" Harry questioned as Draco nodded scrunching his nose up as though the very name was a bad smell.

"Yeah she was horrible with a fat husband and even fatter son.... she visited us once when you were born and she had this screaming ball of lard with her. Her husband sat out in the car refusing to come in" Draco declared as Harry looked at him with an raised eyebrow.

"She hated mum because she was the favourite and when she married dad she was still the favourite of the family" Draco admitted as Harry gave a half smile and shook his head.

"There" Hermione ordered as Draco frowned but pulled the car towards the lone house at the end of the drive, Harry studied the rest of the houses lost in his own memories.

"Do you think they still live around here" Harry questioned as Draco shrugged before grinning at him.

"If she found out a half demon lives here I think she would move those lard asses of her husband and son quicker then they have ever moved before" Draco joked causing Harry to grin at his brother and shake his head.

Stopping the car Draco glanced towards Hermione who was checking her ankle knife.

"So what happens now" Draco questioned causing Hermione to jerk up and stare at him with wide eyes before looking to Harry who was staring at her also waiting for her response.

"You two wait here; do not come near that house for any reason" Hermione ordered causing both men to open their mouths but quickly clamp them shut after Hermione gave them a stern glare.

"Just because he's a low level demon doesn't mean he's not dangerous" Hermione warned as both men glanced at each other then looked right back at Hermione with raised eyebrows.

"James is our father" "Do I have to gag and tie you guys up" Hermione growled causing Draco to grin at her while Harry gapped.

"Just wait here OK" Hermione ordered before sliding out of the car and jogging towards the house under the watchful gaze of the Potter boys.

"Don't you think we should at least wait outside for her" Harry questioned as he watched Hermione knock on the front door and quickly enter when it opened.

"Hey I'm up for anything especially if there is some dirty role playing later with me and hot stuff there" Draco admitted as Harry shook his head before giving his brother a look.

"Draco really... I mean she could probably kill you and you still flirt with her" Harry scolded as Draco shrugged and gave him an innocent look.

"I can't help it if I drive the female race crazy with lust" Draco admitted as Harry shook his head again and rolled his eyes.

"Jerk"

"bitch"

the boys glared at each other for a few moments before smiling and looking back to the house.

"Do you even think he is a demon" Harry questioned as Draco gave his brother a look before looking back to the house.

"Do we have to go over this again" Draco demanded gripping the steering wheel while Harry frowned and glanced at his brother.

"You tell me Draco... I mean yeah the past couple of days have been _weird_ but it can be explained by something normal" Harry admitted as Draco clenched his jaw and stared out the window.

"I remember parts of the night mum died" Draco admitted in a low tone before he cleared his voice avoiding Harry's questioning look.

"Dad left to go on a hunt with Sirius and Remus... I was throwing a fit because I wanted to go with them... but mum, mum said I could protect you and her" with a twist of his lips Draco remembered the last time he saw his mother.

"She even let me stroll around the house with my foam baseball bat while she cleaned up the house" Draco swallowed hard and clenched his jaw again.

"I didn't understand why she dragged me up the stairs... dad always said mum had a sixth sense about evil things... I heard the door splintering then mum shut me in my room ordering me to be quiet while she went to get you" Draco admitted as he lowered his eyes.

"I was meant to protect you but someone... something was already in the house... I heard mum scream and slam her bedroom door shut... I just wanted to protect the pair of you just like dad could have done" Draco explained in a mournful tone causing Harry to stare at his brother with tears pooling in his eyes.

"All I remember is red eyes... a green light... there was so much pain in my arm then I woke up at Sirius place with my arm wrapped up and dad gone" Draco finished as Harry lowered his eyes.

"They said I was trying to protect you guys but I was thrown down the stairs" Draco said in a stern tone looking to Harry who looked up ready to reply when there was a crash from the demons house forcing both men to look round to see the glittering shards of glass hitting the ground beneath the figure of Hermione.

"Like that" Draco growled as he scrambled from the car just as Harry did the same.

As the men raced forward they heard Hermione cursing and getting to her feet causing relief to spread throughout each man.

"QUIRRELL YOU SON OF A BITCH" Hermione bellowed as she focused her dark glare on the house before her just as a tall pale figure shuffled out the door and sent her a mocking grin.

"You shall bow before my master mortal" Quirrell hissed as the sun glinted off of his bald head and dark eyes causing both men to come to a stop.

"Yeah I doubt that Quirrell" Hermione spat winching at the blood dripping from her arm from the fresh wound.

"You dare to mock my master" Quirrell growled as Hermione shrugged and moved forward ready to attack causing Draco to step forward clenching his fists as he watched the half demon narrow his eyes at Hermione.

"Potter will be first then you" Quirrell hissed hunching his shoulders jerking when Harry stepped before his brother and glared at the demon.

"What the hell have you done to our father" Harry demanded with a growl forcing Quirrell to jerk back from him before glaring at him.

"Your father will die" Quirrell hissed before there was a flurry of activity. Just as Quirrell launched himself at Hermione Harry and Draco sprung forward to grab the demons arms.

As Hermione withdrew a gun from her second ankle holster there was an in human scream forcing the three humans to spring back and stare as Quirrell cradled his arm to his chest spitting at the boys.

"Its _you...._ the master will make you pay" Quirrell hissed revealing enough of his arm to show the smouldering red mark burn.

"The hell" Draco breathed before Hermione shook her head and grabbed her gun.

With a soft bang Quirrell hit the ground with blood pooling around his head. Limping forward Hermione ignored both men and dragged Quirrell back towards the house.

"Wait in the car" Hermione ordered in a firm tone making both men stare at her before nodding and walking back to the car, waiting in silence for Hermione to return.

After twenty minutes Draco was about ready to get back out to go find Hermione but there was a loud slam and Hermione hurried towards the car jumping in just as the first cloud of smoke went up from the house.

"Move now" Hermione barked watching the road with a dark look causing Draco to swallow hard and start the car up.

Just as the first signs of the flames licked at the house and the sky the trio were already retreating back to the main road.

"Down there" Hermione growled pointing to an alley not once looking to either potter men. Draco glanced at Harry before spinning the wheel and navigating the car through the alley.

"Sweet heart" Draco attempted but Hermione gritted her teeth and moved to the door.

"Stop here and pop the boot" Hermione ordered jumping from the car just as Draco rolled to a stop. Wearing matching frowns Draco and Harry both got out of the car once it came to a stop and Draco opened the back for Hermione.

Moving around to the back as Hermione searched through the bags for something Draco attempted to peer round Hermione to see.

"Want to tell us what's going on angel" Draco questioned before Hermione straightened up holding a curved knife in her hand.

Without a sound she spun to Harry and studied him.

"Were is your scar" Hermione ordered as Harry blinked at her in confusion for a few seconds causing Hermione to grit her teeth again.

"HARRY" Hermione snapped causing Harry to shake his head and take a half step back before pointing to his forehead. With quick movement Hermione moved forward and swept Harry's dark hair away from his forehead and was about to lift the knife when Draco stepped forward and grabbed her arm.

"WHAT THE HE" before Draco could finish Hermione twisted her arm out of his hold and slammed it hard into his stomach causing him to stumble back. Before Harry could move Hermione threaded her fingers through his hair and twisted it hard enough to gain a whimper from him.

Without another word Hermione lifted the knife and held the blade inches away from Harry's lighting shape scar. Blinking through tears of pain Harry stared at her as her face twisted in determination and hate.

"HEY" Draco breathed before he grabbed Hermione again and spun her away from his brother almost throwing her to the floor.

"Just what the fuck do you think your doing" Draco growled as Hermione shook her head and stalked towards the back of the car throwing the knife in before gripping the edge of the lid and screwing her eyes.

"I just figured out where your father has gone... at least what he's gone after" Hermione admitted before she opened her eyes and stared up at the sky.

"Who" Harry questioned stepping past his brother watching as Hermione turned towards them and gave them a half smile.

"Voldermort" Hermione admitted before both boys looked at each other.

* * *

cliff hanger of sorts hehehehe sorry


	9. Game plans

Chapter nine

Game plans

* * *

Hermione gritted her teeth through pain as Draco cleaned her wounds. Harry paced back and forth behind the pair reading James' diary.

Before Hermione could finish telling them her theory the sound of sirens filled the air of the alley way forcing the trio to make a quick escape while Quirrell and his house burnt in the afternoon sun.

after driving for twenty minutes Draco pulled the car over to a grassy field and after finding a safe spot ordered Hermione out of his car before she bled everywhere.

"I got the glass out" Draco admitted as he focused on Hermione's wounds with determination and concentration he only used when he was driving his car.

"So why Voldermort" Harry questioned as Hermione sighed and glanced at the dark haired potter with another winch Hermione screwed her eyes closed while Draco clenched his jaw and attempted to soften his touch.

"Because Quirrell works for him and Quirrell is only that brave when his master is around" Hermione explained before Harry stopped with a puzzled look on his face glancing at Hermione.

"Which has what to do with my scar" Harry questioned as Hermione looked at him before looking away while Draco glanced at his brother.

"For a demon to possess a human they must give a part of their self to the human.... too much and the body dies not enough then the human soul if it's pure enough evil can't over take" Hermione explained as Harry frowned before glancing to his brother who went back to cleaning Hermione's wounds.

"But I don't get how you could know that Voldermort was back from just my scar" Harry exclaimed as Hermione looked down taking deep breaths.

"That knife I used is a demons knife... it only reacts to demons essence" Hermione admitted avoiding Harry's paling face and Draco's tightening grip on her arm.

"I'm a demon" Harry questioned in a soft voice causing Hermione to snap her head up and stare at him.

"No... no; that's why Quirrell was hurt by your touch" Hermione admitted before she sighed and lent back from Draco who watched her closely.

"It's hard to explain; I don't know what happened to you the night Voldermort attacked but from what I could gather from Sirius some how Voldermort infected you with a small amount of his essence" Hermione admitted as Harry moved around the car to stare at Hermione.

"Which means that I'm part demon" Harry exclaimed causing Hermione to stare back at him before sighing. Tugging her arm free from Draco Hermione stood and began to pace.

"Look there is a theory.... a kind of myth among the hunters and the demons" Hermione began grabbing her ruin shirt and tucked it beside a tree before looking back at the two men.

"Voldermort first appeared in records about the 1800s.... it was the usual things at first, usual demonic things until 1920 when he first possessed a body, a young boy named Tom Riddle. For the next fifty years Voldermort wreaked havoc with that body almost bringing over a million demons to earth but he was stopped" Hermione explained avoiding looking at the men before her.

"But he discovered and so did we that there are some humans that holds souls that can be completely swayed evil or good... the soul in every human is a grey area, humans can be both good and evil but there is only a few who can be one or the other" Hermione walked over to the tree and lent heavily against the truck working her brow in time with her thoughts.

"Of course there are stories and prophecies about these souls. Because they can be swayed either way that means they have a pure soul... if evil possessed someone with a pure soul they could" at this point Hermione stopped and chewed her lip forcing Draco to stand up and stand beside Harry.

"Could what" Draco questioned as Hermione looked at them.

"Bring about the end of the world" Hermione declared in a toneless voice causing both men to glance at each other before staring at Hermione.

"Crazy I know but Voldermort seemed to be getting close to it when he took over the Riddle boys body but what Voldermort didn't know was that Riddle was already swayed straight to evil before Voldermort turned up. It's said that a soul swayed to complete good can start the apocalypse" Hermione informed them causing Draco to shake his head and give her and Harry a twisted half smile.

"This is a joke right... I mean come on have you listened to yourself" Draco exclaimed as Hermione sighed and gave him a look.

"Why out of all the hunters that were after Voldermort did he choose your father? Why after so many years would Voldermort go to so much trouble to get you two" Hermione demanded as Draco lowered his eyes while Harry took a deep breath.

"I have a pure soul don't I?" Harry questioned as Hermione glanced at him before looking away and clenching her jaw.

"Voldermort plans to use me to end the world" Harry exclaimed as his fist clenched by his side causing Hermione and Draco to watch him.

"over my dead body" Draco snapped causing Harry to look at his brother and sigh at the determination in his face and eyes.

"Lets hope that don't happen because Voldermort doesn't scar me as much as your father when he's pissed off" Hermione attempted to joke but both Harry and Draco lowered their heads.

"Lets move out; I don't know about you but I don't really want to be caught by the police considering I've just burnt down a house" Hermione ordered as she walked towards the car followed slowly by Harry and Draco.

* * *

woo another chapter done


End file.
